


Safe In Your Arms

by aimarooney



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Relationships: Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Safe In Your Arms

If you had a shot for every away mission that went badly you were probably be dead… or at least drunk enough not to be sick to your stomach with worry. You hadn’t heard from the away team in over 5 hours and their comm signals weren’t working with the storm that had come in out of nowhere. 

You were working on trying to get passed the storm to locate their signals so that you could beam them up but so far you were having no luck. 

“Looks like the storm is starting to clear, Captain” You hear and ensign tell Jim. 

“Lieutenant, you got an lock on them yet?” Jim directed his question to you. 

“Not yet Captain. I’m working on it, there isn’t much interference anymore, but I still not getting any signals from them” You were trying to hide your growing concern. There wasn’t any reason that you shouldn’t have been able to get a lock on them. 

“Keep trying, I want to know the second you find something” 

“Of course Captain” You hadn’t even looked up during the exchange. Too worried about trying to get the team back.

It wasn’t until the storm had fully cleared that you got their signal. “Got it Captain! All five comm signals” 

“Uhura comm them” Jim ordered. 

“Took you long enough! We are drenched from that storm, would have been nice to be picked up a little earlier.” The entire bridge let out a sigh at the sound of the grumpy doctor’s voice. 

“Glad to hear you’re alright doctor, anything worse then a little wet?” Jim asked with a chuckle, knowing if it was Bones would have started with that. 

“Nothing more then the chance we all get a cold.” Bones grumbled. 

“Prepared to be beamed back” Jim rolled his eyes at his dramatic friend. 

“Permission to head to the transporter room Captain?” You asked, practically bouncing in your seat. Even though you knew he was okay, the anxiety of not knowing had you wanting to check on him. 

“Granted” Jim nodded. You were off the bridge and in the transporter room in record time. 

“Scotty!” You yelled, the only warning he had before you practically jumped into his arms. You wrapped him into a tight hug, not caring how wet you got in the process. Scotty happily held you tightly. 

“Wasn’t even gone that long” He chuckled quietly in your ear. You pulled back enough to be able to look him in the eyes. 

“I was worried” You pouted. 

“I’m fine I promise” He assured you. 

“Good” You wasted no more time, pulling him into a deep kiss.

“Get a room” You heard Bones grumble from behind you.


End file.
